A random encounter in Kanavan
by Uena
Summary: Elesis encounters a Youma/Daemon while Arme is visited by a certain dark-red furred, gun-wielding life-form. Formerly titled: "PreCure! Arme & Elesis"


**Zell**: Hiya everyone! We are here to bring you this one shot of Master Rune that we 'were' working on.  
><strong><span>Melph<span>**: We don't know what the Master is planning but rest assured there will be a continuation of Grand Chase PreCure!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grand Chase, or PreCure!, for they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>This is bad.<p>

A girl stood panting in one of the plazas on the streets of Kanavan. She faced a creature, one she had never seen before, who attacked her. The troubling fact is that the girl discovered something as the team of five trackers fought the creature, she inhaled deeply and shouted her recent discovery.

"Why doesn't the _damned_ thing die already?"

In front of the party of warriors, a creature that resembles a difformed humaniod wooden pushcart glared at them with a pair of hollow eyes. It stood on two trunks that served as it's legs. It had arms with a wheel attatched to both sides. The creature's hands had razor sharp fingers and a protruding spike on it's back.

All in all, the creature was wierd.

The monsters the team of trackers faced throughout their adventures ranged from slimes and mushrooms, to goblins and orcs, from dark wizards and zombies, to Harpies to humaniod ants, and even from Dwarfs and resurrected Skeletons of the Order of the Silver Knights up to Devilish Sorcerers and gods. One can say that they have seen things that normal explorers and adventurers would never have dreamed of seeing.

This one however... was strange in it's own way.

No matter what damage they did, the monster would shrug the attack off and regenerate it within a few seconds. Even the gods were unable to do that! So, they did the only rational thing the heroes of Bermesiah would do. Keep on fighting.

Jin, a warrior who preferred hand-to-hand fighting, charged at the monster with his pink haired ally. Said ally was running faster and when she reached the creature, she spoke her line.

"It's show time!" She smiled, and pulled out a bow and... a violin. "Rhapsody!"

While his ally was playing some kind of melody on her violin, Jin reached the creature and pulled his strength while standing in Horse Stance.

He growled, and an aura of energy filtered through the air surrounding him. After charging more power than he can handle, he unleashed it. "JIN! FIST OF TEN THOUSAND HELLS!"

He cupped his hands and pushed them forward to the creature, a sphere of golden energy wrapped itself around his foe. Inside, the creature was peppered by multiple strikes from every direction, creating dents and bruises all around it's wooden body frame, screaming it's incoherent language's obscenities.

After a painfully slow three seconds, Jin tensed his right arm and with all the force he could muster, and threw a straight punch aimed at sphere of energy and sent it flying in the air carrying the pushcart/monster/wierdo screeching inside of it. The energy ball exploded after a few feet.

A blue haired woman, with red and blue eyes, stepped foward directly under the humaniod and drew her weapon from it's holster. She fired a couple of shots while the daemon was suspended in mid-air, and as it began it's decent the woman drew another weapon from subspace. This time, it was a large hammer.

"No. Mercy." Her soft, monotonious, almost robotic voice whispered. She swung her hammer upward, boosted by a rocket engine that appeared on one side of the war hammer. As it hit, the creature was sent flying, along with it was a small mine that the Hammer Hit planted on it.

The daemon felt helpless as it was sent into the air again. Much to his shock, a shadow was cast over it. It looked up and saw Lass, the stealth expert. He wielded twin daggers on both of his hands, and he smiled as he slashed the air in front of him multiple times, shouting the technique's name with power that equaled his fierceness.

Waves of energy arced towards the scout's opponent, slicing the wooden skin. After the barrage, it was finally given the courtesy of crashing down on the stone flooring of the road after the attack finished. The mine, which hit the stone path first, exploded.

"That should have done it." The girl playing the violin stopped, and approached the battered, sliced, and torn carcass of their opponent.

"Amy, I don't think you should go near it." The red haired girl wielding a sword said.

"What are you talking about Elesis?" She replied. "The thing is dead. It wouldn't stand a chance against that crazy barrage. Specially since Jin-kun here handled the opening att-ACK!"

"AMY!" Her teammates cried.

Their beloved team member was sent flying across the plaza and through a store front after the humanoid backhanded the pink haired Pop Idol.

"Oh, come _ON_! You're _still_ not dead?" Elesis whined. She dashed at the wooden abomination, which was regenerating it's wounds and started getting up, and drew her sword to swing at it.

Jin rushed to the store where Amy crashed through and began digging through the rubble where he thought contained his favorite Chaser. "Amy, where are you? Are you alright?"

"Uuugh~" a groan was heard from under the ruins.

"Don't worry Amy! I'll save you!" He dug more frantically, and after a while, he found Amy. But now he wish he didn't.

~Hirume~

Elesis parried the strikes it's opponent sent her way. Thankfully, she was able to block every attack. That Backhand looked like it hurt. Finally, she found an opening and was about to strike when-

"GYAAAH!" A scream distracted both parties. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING YOU PERVERT!"

The monster and the girl spared a look at the pair and a visible sweat drop appeared abouve Elesis's head, both resumed their fight after the novelty of the situation wore off.

"Why don't you die already?" She whined again, beginning her basic combination of attacks.

The creature grinned, then to the surprise of everyone present, it spoke.

"It's because you're not stong enough human."

The knight stopped, then her mind caught up with what it said. "Not... strong enough?" she whispered "Not strong enough?" she screamed and her swings became more frantic. "I'll show you strong."

Who was this creature to judge her? Her, one of the heroes of Bermesiah. She who fought gods and survived. She who faced countless challanges and succeded every time. And now, a mere creature told her she was weak?

She would have never believed if a year ago she was told that she was going to be an excellent swordsmaster and would be saving the queendom from the evil the plagued and corrupted it for the past few generations. Now, she wouldn't even think that there was a thing that could stop her from protecting the cities she loved, not even this impossible monster in front of her.

She saw an opening in the creature defense and pulled back the sword and swung her weapon in a perfect circle. Letting the wave of energy sweep the monster off it's stump-like feet, she used the same momentum from the swing and sliced vertically upwards and flicked the sword, sending the pointy tip of the sword through the center of the hollow box that served as the thing's body.

The sword stuck.

It got stuck on the attack, the creature's body regenerating on the hole that the thrust created and the warrior was to slow to notice to pull back the sword, trapping it on it's skin.

She lept away from her opponent abandoning her weapon when she saw it preparing to strike her again, and rolled to the side when the claw came down on the spot she used to occupy.

"Fu-" She cursed, and glared at Lass who stood behind the monster. He shrugged, and lept into the fight.

Lass slid one of his arms under his sleave and grabbed a black ball, he jumped high in the air and threw it to the distracted daemon. Unfortunately, it noticed the attack in time and deflected the bomb, sending it flying to Mari's, the fifth member, direction.

She cried in pain and collapsed on the floor after the attack, leaving Lass to attend to her while Jin made sure Amy is alright. Thus, leaving Elesis to fight alone.

"You freak!" She yelled.

The creature grinned. It turned around and pointed it's right arm to Lass's and Mari's direction and launched a flurry of sharp, wooden needles. Lass saw it coming, but was unable to leap out of the way with Mari in tow, so he did the only thing he could do. He covered Mari from the attacks.

"LASS!" Elesis felt helpless. Things turned for the worse quicker than any other battles they have fought. And now, even Lass was down for the count.

She felt her anger bubbling inside of her, and much like her famous ancestor, she attacked in blind rage.

She ran to the monster, nobody noticed her necklace light up in a faint pink glow, nobody noticed it travel to her hand and emit a pink aura as she hit the hilt of her sword with her palm , what everybody did notice is that the monster explode in a pink light a few seconds after Elesis's strike.

Everyone relaxed at the defeat of the monster, they carried their fatigued bodies back to the Kanavan Castle wondering how to tell the others the appearance of a seemingly new threat. Especially if this is the battle that will mark the turning point of the peace in Bermesiah.

Nobody also noticed that a pink ball watched the whole affair with big beady eyes and hopped energetically through the rooftops following the three girls and two boys.

~Hirume~

Evening in Kanavan Castle, and Arme was in her room, digesting all that has happened to her over the last couple of days.

Having come back from a solo mission, specificaly given to her by the knight master, she was now in her room lying exausted in her bed.

Her Violet Mages uniform were ruffled as she tried to ease herself into the soft embrace of her bed and streched as she reflected on the days that have come to pass.

"Ooo~ I appreciate that they gave me a special mission and all... but did they have to send me alone?" she whined as she tossed and turned in bed.

Last night was a night Arme would want to forget. Being the only one on the mission, she had to do everything on her own. Usually she loved missions, not only because it provided her with necesary experience for her experiments, but also because it brings fonding for sustaining herself and her research.

But since she was all alone, she had to do everything. Normally, she would leave it to her friends, who didn't know that she was using them, to complete the tasks and claim the reward.

Maybe that's the reason why Karma decided to get back at her.

For a whole week, she cleaned the places around town, patroled the border, kept tabs on the citizens, and shoveling manure at the local farm. The latter turning into a disaster when her beloved hairpin was grabbed and dropped by crow into the steaming pile of warm gooey substance.

After taking a bath several times, she still haven't removed all the stench from her. So now, she surrendered to fate as she saw another assignment on her desk exactly like the last one.

"Oh Holy light of Zen! Please! I will do anything! Just don't let me do anything like that ever again!"

Little did she know, that her wishes will be granted, in a way that will make her wish she didn't make.

A short black figure sat on Arme's windowsill. Arme, too exausted to move, didn't notice the creature jump down into her room and approach her. By now, Arme has fallen asleep, lightly breathing to relish one of her well earned rest. She wouldn't want to be disturbed, but the intruder has other plans.

"Hey! Wake up!" the creature kicked the purple mage's sides repeatedly until she groaned frustratingly.

Hrmn~ What a cute little teddy bear. She thought through her half-lidded Violet eyes, then she grabbed the figure into her arms affectionitly and resumed her sleep.

"He-Hey! Girl! Wake up!" The 'teddy bear' struggled to get free from the frail girl's grasp, ignoring the fact that the sleeping tracker was cuddling and glomping it into submition.

"Yo! Arme! Ya awake yet?" Suddenly, Arme's door slammed open and a tall orange haired elf entered the room, a large axe strapped to his back. "The knight master wanted to ask if ya finshed the job."

"Shh! Can't you see she's sleeping?" Another elf said as she poked her head into the room. This one had a giant bow perched on her shoulder opposed to the orange haired's axe. "Aww~ She's so cute! Look! She even has a cute little stuff toy!"

"'Din't know Arme was into those 'tuff"

"Well, she's young after all. Amy has one like it too."

"Yeah sure. But that doesn't mean the thing 'as to be ugly." the elf said, looking at the toy that seemed very realistic. It looks like it might just jump and rip you to shreds.

_Ugly? who are you call- grr... I must not break my cover. MUST NOT break the cover. I am so going to knock that guy later._ The toy said to himself.

"We should leave her alone for now. I'll talk to her later."

"Yeah. You do that."

"But that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for barging into a girl's room."

"What? But that..."

The two elves's voices trailed off as they both walked down the hallway, leaving Arme's door open.

_What a stubborn, persistent little sloth._ that was the last thing the toy thought as it grabbed it's silver weapon from it's holster.

The weapon resembled much like one of Mari's Buster-Gun, only this one was smaller and glinted in the faint moonlight, giving it an eerie force that hid the distructive capability of the weapon that can topple trolls in a flick of a finger.

"Heh, this will be fun." it whispered as it squirmed away from the death-grip and aimed the weapon at Arme's head.

A loud, distinctive sound erupted from the Mage's bedroom. Loud enough to alert the others to come rushing to her room.

"Arme! You okay?" One of them asked as he appeared in front of Arme's doorway.

"Uhm, Ronan?" Arme was sitting on the floor, some of the loose strands of light purple hair on top of her head burned off at the tips. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p><span>Rune's Notes<span>!

Okay everyone! How do you like it? I actually won't continue this. Why? Cause I'm revising this. I found some contradicting plot-holes here and there, and also that I find the prologue cliched.

This was supposed to be the prologue, and I was supposed to introduce the PreCure! concept in the next chapter, but... Yeah, things happen.

There is no explanation for why there is an unbeatable monster attacking the city, (I actually do, but Ronan won't like it.)

I placed a LOT of canon appearances.

Oh, speaking of which, if anyone of you guys can guess who the two cuddly creatures are(They were supposed to be the animal Guardians for Arme and Elesis.) I'll be showing you first the new PreCure! when I finish it. Clue? They are both game characters from different games. The anti-hero had it's game featured in a PS2 game, while the hero was played in the SNES(I think?), Gameboy, and more recently Wii.

Well, till next time!  
>Stay Magical!<p> 


End file.
